


Sherlollipops - Smol

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [131]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from asteraceaeblue: During their first time together (on Valentine’s Day) Sherlock says something embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Smol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsteraceaeBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteraceaeBlue/gifts).



They were naked, they were in his bed, and they were kissing. All positives as far as both Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper were concerned. That it was not only their first time having sex, but also St. Valentine’s day, was icing on a very, very delectable cake. Everything had gone perfectly from the moment he’d admitted his feelings for her to the dinner they’d shared at Angelo’s (candlelit, private, perfectly prepared) to their first kiss (in the cab on the way back here) to her willingness to not wait since they’d both already waited far too long.

A perfect night.

So of course he had to ruin it.

It wasn’t intentional, just the wrong words spoken in the heat of the moment, but there was nothing he could do to take them back. All he could do was fumble and flush and try his best to make it right.

“God, Molly, no, that’s not what I meant,” he said as she stared up at him with an unreadable expression in her gorgeous brown eyes.

“Oh? So there’s a different meaning for ‘I can’t believe how small your breasts are’?”

She hadn’t scooched away from him, so that was a good sign – surely that was a good sign? – and she’d raised an eyebrow instead of a) bursting into tears or b) calling him an ass and leaving in a huff. More good signs, right? And she was obviously waiting for him to explain himself, so he’d better get working on that, and quickly.

His hands, which were covering her breasts, squeezed gently as he rapidly sorted through his options. “Objectively speaking, your breasts _are_ small. 32A. But,” he continued in a rush when he could see, plain as if she’d spoken, that she was remembering a certain Christmas, just as he was, “you don’t need to compensate for them, ever. You don’t need push-up bras or tight dresses to try to make them look bigger.” He squeezed again, this time for emphasis. “When I said that they were small, what I meant was that they fit in my hands so perfectly that I couldn’t believe it. It’s as if they were made for me.”

He didn’t try to hide the wonder in his tone, the awe he felt at finally understanding why he’d never tolerated any of Molly’s boyfriends, even the ones that _weren’t_ psychotic mass-murderers. Why he’d taken such an instant dislike to her boring, ordinary fiancé, whom he’d instantly deduced wasn’t psychotic, wasn’t an alcohol or substance abuser, or an embezzler or even a habitual watcher of porn of any stripe. Just…boring and entirely unworthy of being engaged to Molly Hooper.

He put thoughts of all of those other men aside quite easily when Molly smiled up at him. Was he forgiven his verbal _faux pas_ that easily? Surely even patient, loving Molly Hooper wasn’t _that_ much of an angel!

“Sherlock, that was very sweet,” she said, pulling him down for a brief kiss. Turning his head to the side just the slightest bit and putting her lips to his ear, she added in a low purr, “But if you ever comment on the size of my breasts again I promise you will regret it. Understood?”

He gulped. “Understood.”

She kissed his earlobe, then sucked it between her lips and nibbled delicately on the tender flesh. “Good,” she said after releasing him. “Now, where were we before you decided to make an ass of yourself?”

He was more than happy to reapply himself to making certain that their first sexual encounter ended satisfactorily for both of them – and very, very careful not to say anything more than her name, with a few ‘Oh Gods’ thrown in for good measure.

When they’d both been reduced to panting, sweaty – and extremely sated – messes, he kissed her temple and held her close, marveling at the fact that, in spite of his many (many) faults, Molly Hooper would always be willing to forgive him.

Even when he put his foot squarely in his mouth.


End file.
